Episode 2288 (12th April 2002)
Plot Mel remains shell shocked at the news that Lisa has just presented to her – she shot Phil, not Steve. Feeling hurt and betrayed by her closest friend, Mel cannot stand to be in the same site as her. Billy has created a VIP exclusive area for the Slater’s in the E20, to cheer up Little Mo and to take her mind off the upcoming court case. However, in the norm Slater tradition, guns soon start blaring between Zoe and Kat due to Zoe’s escalating relationship with Dr. Trueman. Melanie begins to tie up a few loose ends with the people that have betrayed her, starting with Beppe. The news of the new evidence that the police have discovered, that could potentially send Beppe down as well Melanie, leaves Beppe paranoid for his upcoming future and the welfare of Joe. But, Melanie shares no sympathy for him, promising him that if she goes down, he’ll be certainly going with her. Sam is left feeling hurt and upset after Beppe’s dismissal of her oncoming’s and Peggy has wise words for her daughter. Janine is left in turmoil when Matt confesses his undying love for her, with several failing oncoming’s and Janine’s choosing off a punter over him, Matt accepts defeat after Janine tells him her true feelings; she doesn’t love him. He’s left alone in Victoria Road Café, with tears scrolling from his face. The next victim on Melanie’s hit list is Laura. Melanie leaves the confrontation bitterly pleased after discovering that Ian had no clue that Laura refused to help Melanie get bail. Holding no ounce of guilt for her upcoming karma to Laura, she tells Ian about it all, leading to an argument between Laura and Ian. Little Mo confides in Billy about the court case. In all honestly, Billy realises she’s absolutely terrified, holding no positive thinking of her outcome. Situations don’t graduate to anything better, when Melanie opens the reality to Little Mo of life in prison. Before making a final farewell to Walford, and the people that have hurt like no other. Melanie proceeds to tell Peggy the whole truth of Phil’s shooting after discovering Phil knew it was Lisa all along. At the last moment, after seeing Louise in Peggy’s arms and seeing the damage her revelation could cause, Melanie backs down and tells her she’s pregnant instead. She makes one last hasty confrontation to Lisa, Mark and Phil and holds a toast to Steve before proceeding out of the Square witnessing through the shadows, the people whose hurt her the most, suffering from her karma revelations. The next morning, Melanie is at Victoria Bus Station, she cancels her termination, and asks the person on the other side of the phone to pick a number from one to twenty for her, before proceeding out of the Bus Station to the midst of the unknown with her hand on her stomach, as the first day of new beginnings arises for her. Cast Regular cast *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Phil - Steve McFadden *Lisa - Lucy Benjamin *Mark - Todd Carty *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Dr. Trueman - Nicholas R. Bailey *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Mo - Laila Morse *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Sam - Kim Medcalf *Beppe - Michael Greco *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Paul - Gary Beadle *Charlie - Derek Martin *Louise - Rachel Cox (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt - Matthew Steer Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *E20 - Club *15A Turpin Road - Living room and kitchen *Mitchell's Autos *George Street *Victoria Square *Kenwyn House - Janine's bedsit *Victoria Road Café *Victoria Bus Station Notes *Last appearance of Melanie Owen until 9th January 2018. *One of Janine's punters is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Watford is in for a bumpy ride as Mel has scores to settle. Meanwhile, Little Mo is terrified as her trial is looming. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,007,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2002 episodes